


Сокровище

by Lalayt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двалин любит Фили, но считает их связь неправильной. Вот только хватит ли ему сил ее разорвать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сокровище

Если бы кто-то сейчас заглянул в оружейную, то решил бы, что Двалин занят полировкой своих топоров, и тихонечко испарился бы, потому что каждый знал, что в такие моменты ему лучше не мешать. И все наблюдатели бы ошиблись, впрочем, лишь потому, что не видели глаз. Руки гнома выполняли привычную работу, но мысли его были далеко.

«Я откажусь», - думал он. – «Пусть только войдет в эту дверь, и я сразу скажу ему, что больше так продолжаться не может».

Двалин поморщился от мелодраматичности своих мыслей, не прекращая, впрочем, точить оружие – зазубрины, оставленные орочьими мечами в последнем бою, сами по себе никуда не исчезнут.

«Просто прекратить и все», - опять сказал он себе, кивнул и, отложив топор, потянулся за вторым.

\- С каких это пор ты перестал слышать мои шаги?  
\- Кто это сказал?

Двалин не стал оборачиваться, просто ниже склонился над оружием. С Кусачом дело обстояло серьезнее – небольшой скол на лезвии, вроде бы ничего страшного, но когда дерешься сразу двумя топорами, важна каждая мелочь.

\- Будешь перековывать?

Вошедший наклонился над его плечом так, что незаплетенные волосы скользнули вниз, погладив щеку Двалина, чуть прищурившись, взглянул на лезвие и покачал головой, отодвинулся, заправляя волосы за ухо. Двалин не видел этого движение, но знал, что оно было, как знал и почему он приходит к нему незаплетенным. Только к нему, всегда. Дразнит.

\- Так будешь?

O, он чувствовал – Двалин не сомневался – прекрасно чувствовал, отлично понимал, что творит, но ни разу не позволил себе ни грана издевки в голосе и от этого было вдвойне горше. 

\- Я бы лучше тебя перековал, чем свой топор, - глухо буркнул Двалин и опять склонился над лезвием.

За спиной помолчали, а потом на плечо гнома легла рука, мягко поглаживая напряженные мышцы.

\- Я чем-то обидел тебя? – голос звучал вопросительно и обиженно, самую малость.

Двалин не дрогнул. Если бы он хуже владел собой, то прикрыл бы глаза или закусил губы, но этого делать было нельзя. Если он позволит чувствам возобладать, если они опять прорвутся… А, к Махалу, разве так не бывало уже не раз?

«Но не сегодня», - строго напомнил он себе и дернул плечом, пытаясь сбросить теплую ладонь.

\- Двалин, я не понимаю, - теперь голос звучал растерянно.  
\- Просто тебе не нужно было приходить, - резко ответил он, не отрывая взгляда от лезвия, хотя уже и не видел ничего. Кажется, где-то был скол?  
\- Сегодня? - уточнили за спиной. – Хорошо, я уйду. Ты занят, понимаю. нужно было только сказать, извини.

«O, Махал, он еще и извиняется!»

\- Не сегодня. Вообще, - процедил Двалин сквозь зубы и теплая ладонь исчезла.

Он ждал чего угодно – резких слов, хлопанья двери, может, попытки ударить или, возможно, объяснений, но только не смеха. Легкого, озорного, светлого, такого, что невозможно, нереально было не заулыбаться в ответ.  
Хорошо, что его лица было не видно.

\- Не дождешься.  
\- Я говорю серьезно. Это пора прекратить.  
\- Ты уже говорил это не раз, - гном больше не смеялся, но улыбался совершенно точно.  
\- А ты не слушал.  
\- Не стану и теперь.  
\- Тогда я все расскажу Торину.  
\- Хорошо, я ничего не имею против. 

Тело двигалось медленно, словно он пытался идти под водой или во сне, но Двалин заставил себя встать, повернуться и дойти до двери. Вот только силы открыть ее у него не достало. Он тяжело выдохнул, оперся o нее руками, лбом – побился бы, да не поможет – и снова ощутил руки на своих плечах.

\- Так продолжаться не может, - глухо сказал он и сморщился от того, как гадко прозвучали слова.  
\- Ну, так посватайся, - опять засмеялся гном за его спиной. – Создадим прецедент.  
\- Раньше Торин повесит нас обоих.  
\- Возможно, - стоящий сзади сделал шаг вперед, прижимаясь теснее. – Но…  
\- O, только не говори, что тебе все равно, - фыркнул Двалин.  
\- У нас семейная тяга к золоту, а не к самоубийствам.  
\- Слабо верится.  
\- Ну и зря, - теплое тело исчезло, послышались неровные шаги, потом шлепанье босых ног, шорох одежды. Двалин крепко зажмурился, стискивая кулаки, запрещая себе оборачиваться, но не смог удержаться.

Он стоял к нему спиной и свет единственной лампы золотил светлую кожу, тенями подчеркивал изгибы тела, такого отзывчивого, такого желанного. Вот он поднял руки, собирая рассыпанные по спине волосы в высокий хвост и Двалин не смог удержаться от стона. Знает, знает, зараза, как сильно Двалину нравится его шея, как любит он сам, своими руками развязывать или рвать, как получится, удерживающую их веревочку, смотреть, как тяжелым полотном падают на плечи, блестят почище дорогого шелка. 

O, Махал, слаще нет, чем запустить в них ладони, пропуская между пальцев текучие пряди, собрать богатство в горсть, да потянуть, чтоб почти до боли, чтобы откинул голову назад, обнажая горло, выгнулся, застонал. Или зарыться лицом, вдохнуть, почувствовать легкий запах трав, погладить затылок, крепкие, но еще по-мальчишечьи тонкие плечи, толкнуть вперед – подчинится, подставится – провести жадными пальцами по спине, надавливая, оставляя красные полосы, погладить зад, сжать, сильно, чтобы вскрикнул и только теперь поцеловать взмокшую – ах, ласковый, отзывчивый – спину. Успокаивая.

Успокаивая его и себя. И услышать тонкий, умоляющий стон. Как же Двалин любит его стоны, не меньше, чем золотые волосы. Что же этот стон творит с ним! Творит такое, что даже боевой клич на поле боя не творил. Словно не собой он становится в этот момент, словно кто-то другой прорывается изнутри и уже настойчиво, по-хозяйски, покрывает поцелуями светлую кожу, так что засосы расцветают на ней маками, раздвигает ягодицы, настойчиво проникая пальцами внутрь, и снова наслаждаясь стонами и вскриками. Мальчишка отзывчив, никогда не было у Двалина такого любовника, да и не будет. Отзывчив, да своего не упустит – крутит задом, насаживаясь сильнее, а сам все через плечо поглядывает, улыбается, облизывая сохнущие губы, и потому каждый раз засаживает ему Двалин так, что самому почти больно становится, а парень скулит и на цыпочки приподнимается, словно в попытке отстраниться. Вот только нет, поздно уже.

Двалин держит крепко – с бедер мальчишки синяки почти не сходят – трахает с оттяжкой, и то замирает, почти ложась на любовника, зарываясь лицом во взмокшие, завившиеся колечками, волосы, то начинает двигаться так быстро, так отчаянно, что парень совсем скоро уже даже не кричит, воет на одной ноте и приходится зажимать ему рот ладонью. 

Двалин всегда кончает внутрь его тела, словно подтверждая свое право, клеймя (впрочем, засосы тут работают лучше), выходит и ловит на руки – любовника, чаще всего, ноги не держат после такого, хотя улыбается он сыто, довольно. Двалин опускается на пол и сажает его в себе на колени, чувствуя липкую влагу, что вытекает из расслабленного тела, а мальчишка только утыкается ему в шею и устало, и весело смеется.

Вот, как сейчас.

\- Я никогда с тобой не развяжусь? – обреченно спросил Двалин и откинул голову назад, опираясь o ножку стола.  
\- Тебе достаточно только сказать.  
\- Говорил ведь, да ты ж все равно не слушаешь. 

Фили только дернул плечом, сильнее прижимаясь к нему.

\- Торин сказал, что будет ждать нас у себя, как только мы закончим.  
\- Что закончим? Он что?..  
\- Если Кили ему проболтался, как видел нас пару дней назад, тогда да.

Веселый смех снова золотыми монетами рассыпался по полу, по стенам старой оружейной комнаты и Двалин улыбнулся в ответ.

\- С твоего братца станется.  
\- Не ругай его, он ревнует. Такое сокровище и все мне.

Фили отстранился, улыбаясь, отвел от лица встрепанные волосы, и Двалин невольно глубже вздохнул – степью пахнут, вот откуда бы – поднял руку, набрал полную горсть блестящего золота. 

\- Сокровище, - хрипло сказал он, - согласен. Да только не тебе, мне досталось. И моим будет. Навечно.


End file.
